Pokemon Gmen
by Houndmon
Summary: In the year 3362 the world loses the last known Chosen One. Now, almost three thousand years later, Team Comet, a new form of Team Rocket, has threatened Arceus to choose another human to save the world. Rated T for minor violence.
1. Prologue

is a new story that popped into my head. I figured since no one is reading (much less reviewing) my ranger story, I would discontinue that story. If I get more readers or a few reviewers on it then I will contiune that story. Untill than please enjoy my new story and Review!

* * *

Welcome to Earth. Year: 6831 ad. Population: 2.8 million.

I know what you are thinking. "What the heck happened?" Am I right? Well in about 2205 ad. a huge meteor, made up of a radioactive chemical that still has no name, struck the Earth. Shortly after, a large earthquake hit the Earth, hitting a 10.0 on the rector scale, and locked the continents in their current position in a matter of days. The radioactive chemical got in to the air supply and killed off a lot of the human population, sort of like the black plague. All of the animals, however, mutated to the new chemical. It gave them weird powers, such as controlling electricity, water, and fire, and changed their shape. Many of them even mutate, or evolve, in the middle of their lifecycle. The new animals were called Pokemon.

Now, almost four thousand years later, Pokemon and humans still live in harmony with one another. Some live in the bustling cities, such as Goldenrod, some live in deserts, like the desert in Orre. Some pokemon help people with daily life, from cooking to cleaning to being a nanny for your kids to even farming. When most kids turn ten they go to their region's professor and get their first pokemon. I say some because there are still some kids that don't leave on journeys when they are ten, like me. My family works on a farm in the Orange Islands, well the entire farm is an island. I'm telling the truth. My father got the land from his father who got the land from his father, and so on and so forth since the stupid island was made from the earthquake. We have around 300 acres, which we grow the normal food staples, like corn and wheat, 200 Miltanks, 150 Tauros, a whole lot of Grumpigs and Spoinks, they multiply like Lopunnys. Taking care of all the land, you can see why my father doesn't want to get rid of the help that he has. I'm the youngest of five, three brothers and two sisters.

Who am I, you ask? And why am I telling you any of this? Well I'm Thomas Jason Oliver II. My dad is a history fanatic and loves a group of people called the "power rangers". He says that we are related to one of the first rangers named, guess what, Thomas Oliver. He was the so-called green ranger before the disasters. I'm telling you all of this because I was Arceus' Chosen One, well the second one. But I should probably start at the beginning…

**Timeline era: 2205-6831**

November 2205- Meteor strikes Earth near Dead Sea, causes entire Middle East to become a crater and sea levels to rise.

December 14 2205- The "Big One" earthquake hits with the epicenter in California, causes most of the Americas to fall below sea level. Former Rocky Mountains become Orange Islands and remaining continents to shift into the now known regions.

2300s- First Relicanth appears near new region of Hoenn (former northern Africa)

2800s- First attempt of classifying pokemon.

3010- First Pokemon capture ball, or Pokeball, is created from apricorns.

3320- First Pokedex is created by Professor Samuel Oak.

3348- Trainer Ash Ketchum starts his journey. (yes this date is important.)

3354- Indigo League champion, Lance Wataru, creates G-men and taps in to the morphing grid allowing 15 new Power Rangers to emerge. Each named after a pokemon type that is the closest to them. (i.e. Lance would be the Dragon ranger, Ash the Electric ranger, Norman the Normal ranger, ect.) For safety reasons the morphing ability is kept secret.

3356- G-man and trainer Ash Ketchum becomes youngest Pokemon Master at the age of eighteen.

3362- During G-man raid on a Team Rocket base, Master Ash Ketchum dies when lab explodes on top of him and Team Rocket leader, Giovanni, no body discovered for Ash. ( this date, too, is important.)

3700-3730- World War 3 over land disputes, Hoenn and Sinnoh (allies) vs. Kanto, Orre, and Johto (allies). Debate started on world lead police force. (yes that was a long war over nothing)

3731- G-men, normally a Kanto-Johto organization, are asked by the UN to have worldwide divisions.

4500s-Worldwide G-men become standardized police force. Another way of putting that is there is no more Officer Jenny. (There are still Nurse Joys though.)

* * *

Ok so I'm not real sure where this story is susposed to go, so I put it in both the crossover spot and the regular pokemon spot. If anyone can tell me, nicely please, where this story should go, that would be great. Just pm or Review and tell me, please.

So that's it! Tell me what you think by pressing the little green button at the bottom of the screen! I love reviews and I will write faster if someone reviews!


	2. Arceus' temple

Ok here is the first chapter! So read and review! due to school starting I will update on this bi-weekly, I think that means every two weeks. So don't expect me to update on this all the time. 

"Where are the rest?" Uxie flinched at Arceus' harsh tone, as it boomed across the time-space rift that Arceus called his temple. The temple was a large empty space with pillars for each of the legendaries. Arceus' was in the middle with a small inner circle containing the lake trio and Arceus' sons, Dialga, Palkia and, Giratina. The outer ring contained most of the rest, like the laties, Lugia and Hooh (their trios were behind them), Rayquaza (with Groudon and Kyogre behind him), Regigigas (the Regi trio behind him), Celebi, Jirachi, Cresselia, Darkrai, and the Mew trio. Well that's who was supposed to be there, everyone save for Latios, the Regi trio, and the Mew trio where there.

"My trio is still resting since there are humans in their temples, Father Arceus," Regigigas told Arceus, bowing in respect. "I know not of the others."

"Latios is still guarding Alto Mare, Father," Palkia said as Latias opened her mouth.

"How did you know, Palkia?" Latias asked Palkia, rather rudely.

Lugia rolled his eyes. "That's where he always is at. One of you is always guarding Alto Mare, even when there is nothing going on," Lugia snapped. He had been cranky since the human he chose to save the earth died.

"Even when there is nothing going on there still is the chance of being attacked," Latias snapped. "You showed that…"

"ENOUGH!" Arceus cried. "Latios is guarding Alto Mare. That is all that needs to be said on the subject." There were mumbles of "Yes, Father" and the like around the room. "Does anyone know where the Mews are?" Celebi raised her hand. "This isn't kindergarten, Celebi." Arceus told her, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right," Celebi said putting her hand down. "Mew said that she and her brothers wouldn't be able to make it here due to the fact that one of them, quote, I'm not pointing fingers, unquote, decided to take a little tour of the city in his human form." Uxie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was sure this was going to get ugly fast, Father Arceus was not one to make excuses with. Everyone else cringed to prepare for Father's wrath.

Arceus looked around at the others. "Every well," he said slowly. "Celebi you will inform the Mews of what they missed and tell them that they are to come here as soon as they find him." Everyone nodded, Celebi nodded so hard that Uxie thought her head might fall off. "Then let's continue," Arceus said floating a little higher. A portal appeared underneath him. Within the portal, they saw the human world from afar. They all looked at it curiously, remembering the last time he had opened a portal showing the human world.

"Father," Ho-oh spoke up, "Are you going to choose another Chosen One? Is there danger approaching?"

Arceus turned and nodded slowly at him. "Yes, Ho-oh, great danger is approaching for the entire Pokemon world. This danger is even greater than the fight between Groudon and Kyogre. It is even greater than the Shamouti Prophecy. This is even greater than the Bell Tower fire and Cyprus attempting to capture my sons," Arceus looked at every legendary in turn. "This could be the very end of us all if a Chosen One is not chosen."

Dialga glanced at Palkia and Giratina then bowed his head at Arceus. "Father, I have traveled far and wide in time, as I am sure Celebi has done the same, but I did not see this destruction that you speak of," Dialga told him. Palkia poked at him to go on, like they had a secret. "Also we have found that Team Rocket, that team that killed the last Chosen One, has returned." All the sudden the entire throne room burst out in panic. Each and every one of the legendaries has had bad or horrible experiences with them in the past.

"Silence!" Arceus yelled, his voice echoing on the nonexistent walls of the throne room. "I know of this issue. This is why I chosen a human that will stop this threat."

Cresselia floated higher on her podium, to show she wanted to speak. "Father," She said after Arceus nodded at her to continue. "We all know that there are two sides a Chosen One."

Darkrai nodded from his spot next to her. "What if this one decides to side with our enemies? Will you send one of us to watch after it until they are strong enough?"

Arceus chucked, which in itself is a strange sight. "Do none of you wish to see this Chosen One? Or do you wish to argue all night? I do not like holding time so you all can return home before someone notices your gone, guardians." Regigigas and Rayquaza nodded. Humans were coming to their temples more than ever now. "Then I shall show you." He floated high enough for the portal underneath him could be seen by all. They all peered into it.

"You have chosen a pregnant woman?" Moltres questioned rather loudly. She got a kick from Zapdos, who was telling her to be quiet. Articuno just giggled from her spot.

Lugia stared into the portal. "You have chosen her child." Arceus nodded as he continued. "What importance does this woman have?"

"She is a descendent of an old ally of ours. I still have a debt to pay to him," Arceus told them. Arceus looked around at the room one last time, making sure he still had everyone's attention. "Celebi, find the Mew trio and tell them that it is their responsibly to make sure this child stays safe until it is time." Celebi nodded, dashing off into the human world trying to find them.

Celebi looked over her shoulder as she passed a portal towards the city of Pallet, where the three make their home. "Mewtwo is not going to like this." She said to herself as she reached their cave.

* * *

OK! That is all this week! There is a new Pokemon in this but I'm not putting generation V pokemon in this. So press the review button, tell me what I did right and wrong, (or that you are indifferent) and I'll see all of yous on the 30th Of August!


	3. Meet the Mews

Here is Chapter 2! Right on time! 

* * *

G-men Chapter 2

"Talk"

'Poke Talk'

'_Telepathy'_

_Thoughts_

"Father Arceus, why do I even try?" The boy put his hands up to the sky as he mumbled in a deep voice, which was not characteristic of a boy that barely looked a day over 18. He had short black hair and always had a look on that made most people shy away, not that his choice in clothing helped either. He wore a long brown cloak with a hood that was normally over his head but, thanks to a little someone, he wasn't able to wear it. Now the little someone, a small pink haired girl, was looking up at him smiling at him.

"Come on, Mark. You are the one that gave that bottomless pit brother of ours cash for an all-you-can eat buffet," She said, teasingly. She looked about 7 or 8 years old with a light pink dress that came up to her knees with hot pink bows and light blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. She looked up at her brother, Mark, looking through her bangs. "I mean how are you supposed to know Soot would run off looking for the nearest restaurant without telling you? It's not like he's done it before."

Mark sighed, knowing full well where this was heading. "He has done this several times before, Macaria? How was I supposed to know that Father Arceus would call a meeting the second I send him off? Knowing Father he'll find a way to blame me for not being there. I'm somewhat glad you ran into Cerebra on the way here." He put his head in his hand in frustration. "And now we will get stuck with some stupid task for Him, all because Soot was 'hungry'. That kid is always hungry."

'_Did someone say my name?'_ Mark and Macaria sighed at the comment, knowing full well that the one that thought it was nowhere in sight.

'_Yes,'_ Macaria thought, as she humphed down on a box in the ally they were in. _'We have been looking for you everywhere. Where are you? And if you say eating, then there is a good chance Mewtwo will kick your tiny tail all the way back to the Tree.'_

'_Fine then I won't say eating.'_ Came the reply. _'What is another word for eating, Mew? One Mewtwo won't kill me for.' _Macaria, or Mew, giggled as Mark, or Mewtwo, was squeezing his hand in a ball pretending it was the final member of their trio's head.

'_Mewthree, get your tail over here! We don't have time for word games!'_ Mewtwo yelled, well he did in his mind.

'_But I just got another plate!' _Mewthree whined, again mentally. '_Can't I just tell you which buffet I'm at? You can get a plate too Mewtwo. Father said something about you losing weight last time. I, personally, think it's because you worry too much.'_

'_Where are you?' _Mewtwo asked staining to keep from teleporting to his exact location and beating sense into the child, well he was in their eyes. Mewtwo, himself, wasn't that much older than the new genetic pokemon but he still remembered the anger when he found out that Team Rocket had been trying to create another Mew copy. The worst part was that they were going to rewrite another human's DNA to get what they want instead of starting from scratch. Mewtwo still remembered the explosion that started the 'process' as those 'scientists' called it. How they could justify killing another human life that had so much to offer, not even he would know. All he did know is that after Arceus said that this was personal, Team Rocket felt the true fury of Mewtwo and his clone family.

'_Promise you won't hurt me?'_ He said, making Mewtwo rub his temples in a vain attempt to stop the headache.

Mew decided to intervene to save the new genetic Pokémon's life. _'We promise Soot.'_ She said lovingly, using the 'human' name that Arceus had given them.

'_Ok then, I am at the dinner right next to where you are standing. You guys are funny running around like that.' _Mewtwo looked up at the closest window and, sure enough, saw a small ten-year old boy waving at them with around five or six plates on the table in front of him. The boy had black hair that stuck up everywhere beneath a red and white cap with a blue Pokeball symbol on the front. He was wearing a blue and white jacket that hid a black undershirt and blue jeans. (A/n Give you one guess) Mew sighed and got up, walking over to the diner that her 'brother' hid in. Mewtwo was close on her heels as she walked in and stood next to him.

"You and your stomach are going to get us in trouble one day, you know that right?" Mew said, resting her elbow on the younger boy's shoulder. Mewtwo just grunted as he popped the back of Mewthree's head as he walked around the booth. Mewthree whimpered a little as the balled up fist connected with his head.

"What was that for?" Mewthree cried out, unfortunately gaining the attention of some of the customers who weren't already looking in their direction.

Mewtwo got down to his level. "That was for making us search the entire city for you, Soot," He hissed in his ear. Mewtwo felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turned around to see a man that had a manger badge looking at him.

"Sir, are you harassing one of our customers?" The gruff man questioned him. Any normal human would be intimated but, Mewtwo read his mind and saw the man was actually more frightened of the cloaked man in front of him.

"No," Mewtwo hissed, already sizing the man for a fight. Mew decided to step in to the 'integration' before someone got hurt.

"I'm Macaria Axelson and this pain," She pointed down to the boy inhaling what was left on his plate. "is Soot Axelson. My brother, Mark, and I have been looking everywhere for him and found him as we looked through your window." She bowed in respect to the man and grabbed Mewthree's arm and started shoving both of the males out of the door. "I apologize for Mark's attitude and Soot's appetite. Ummm… Have a good day sir!" She yelled as she pushed a slightly complaining Mewthree out the door. Luckily Mewtwo decided it would be better just to walk on his own out the door previously as Mew was talking. As soon as they were out the door, Mewtwo grabbed Mewthree's hand and pulled him into the alleyway that they were in five minutes ago.

"What, in the name of Arceus, do you think you were doing?" He growled at him. "We were all told that He wanted us at the temple almost an hour ago and you're off stuffing your face." Mew kept scolding him while Mewthree seemly got shorter.

"Sorry, Brother," Mewthree said, almost inaudibly.

"I'm glad you found him." The mews looked around and saw a 15 year old girl with green hair and a plain forest green dress.

Mewthree's frown went straight into a smile. "Hi Cerebra!" He yelled at her, despite the fact she was five feet in front of them. "What are you doing here?"Mew shook her head in disbelief.

"She is probably here to tell us what Father wants us to do because we missed the meeting." Mewtwo grumbled. "What do we have to do Cerebra?"

"Not here," She whispered. "Can one of you teleport us to a place where they won't over hear us?" Mew nodded towards Mewthree, who jumped for joy. He closed his eyes and started turning a pale white before they all disappeared out of the alleyway and landed on a tree branch, made of rock. And they literally landed on top of each other with a group 'Ouch'.

Cerebra stood up first, putting her hand out for Mew to help her up. "How long have you been working on teleporting again?" She asked the young boy that was on his back, smiling and holding in a laugh. She closed her eyes and glowed a bright white, as she transformed shape. "That's better," She said in the form of Celebi. She looked around to see Mew and Mewthree in their Pokemon forms right in front of her. Mew looked like a floating pink cat with a long tail. Mewthree looked like a dark gray cat with a purple belly and tail. He stood upright on two skinny legs and had a yellow band on the tip of his tail. (A/n see profile for pic)

"Are you going to tell us what's going on now?" Celebi turned around to see Mewtwo facing her with his arms crossed.

"As soon as you take off that stupid cloak," Mewthree snickered. "You aren't fooling anyone," He said as he went over to poke the bigger Pokemon. "Under that tough guy exterior you are just a big softy." His finger stopped in midair as his entire body glowed blue and he was thrown into one of the Tree's circulation tunnels.

"If you are done with your brother bonding time…" Celebi started. She was interrupted by someone yelling something along the lines of 'Wee! This is fun!'

"Just tell us what we are doing," Mewtwo said, putting his three fingers up to his head. Mew floated next to him nodding for her to continue.

"Well, Father called the meeting to tell us that Team Rocket was back," Celebi started, cringing knowing Mewtwo would explode and try and find them to take them out himself. She opened her eyes to see Mewtwo hadn't moved. The only difference was that Mewthree was sitting close to his feet with a confused look on his face. Where he came from, she didn't even know nor want to know. "You guys aren't upset?" She asked in disbelief. "Normally you would go all psycho on us Mewtwo. It took Me, Cresselia, Darkrai, and Mew to hold you back last time!"

Mewthree shrugged. "We already knew. And it's not really Team Rocket; these people call themselves Team Galaxy. All the same ideas of the original, different people. I spied on them for Father earlier." Mewthree gave her a big grin.

"We reported this to Father almost a month ago. Is that all the meeting was about, Team Galaxy?" Mew questioned, making figure eights in the air.

Celebi shook her head. "No, Father has assigned a new Chosen One and, you three are responsible for his safety."

Mewtwo sighed. "I just knew we would be doing something like this."

"So we are supposed to protect a farmer's kid that hasn't even been born yet and won't be for another three months?" Mewthree asked the forest guardian.

"How did you know any of that? Not even I knew what he was or how long it would take for him to be born."

He just shrugged. "It's a Chosen thing, I guess."

Mew flew in front of Celebi. "I have a plan. We, as in me and Mewthree, will disguise ourselves as cute wild Pokemon on the farm and Mewtwo can do his stalker thing."

"I like that idea," Mewthree said happily. "I get to be a Pikachu!" He got on all fours and turned white as he grew longer ears, a shorter lightning bolt tail and, shorter legs. The new 'Pikachu' ran around the other's feet before disappearing into a tunnel.

"Then it's settled then?" Mewtwo asked grimly. Celebi nodded. "Good I'll try to see if I can get a job at this 'farm' after the child is born to keep an eye on him."

Mew nodded and continued for him. "Mewthree and I will probably throw our disguises when he gets old enough to leave."

Celebi just sighed. "So that's it then." The Mews, with the obvious exception of Mewthree, nodded. "Then I'll tell Father your plan." She closed her eyes to think about the recent events, when she opened her eyes, they were gone. "How do they even know where to find them?" She asked herself.

'_It's a Chosen One thing.'_ The voice of Mewthree told her in her head. She just shook her head and transported back to her shrine in Johto, hoping for the best.

* * *

Here is Mewthree's Pokedex data… His picture is on my profile page

Mewthree

Genetic Pokemon

Mewthree is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation; Team Rocket is the believed creator of it. It is childish and plays many pranks on travelers. It's most common prank is taking and eating all of a traveler's food, only leaving the Pokemon food. It also will not fight in a battle, preferring to run away as soon as a person sees it.

* * *

Ok that's it then. I'll see you all on the 13th of September. Untill then Review, espacally if you have any questions on what is going on. I'll either answer you through a review reply or through the next chapter, probably the second one.


	4. Life at the farm

"Talk"

"Poke Talk" ('translation')

'_Telepathy'_

_Thoughts_

"Come on, Tommy! Get up!" I rolled over as my older sister tried, and failed, to get me out of bed for the third time this morning, if you can call 4:30 a.m. that. "If you don't get up now, I'll call Mom," Kimberly, my oldest sister, told me. That got me sitting up. All she did was smile.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" I said, getting up and stretching. My loyal Absol walked over to my side. "Ready to get to work, Midnight?" He looked up at me and nodded.

Kim ruffled my already messed up black hair. "Well get ready and get downstairs. It's your turn to feed the Grumpigs." I rolled my eyes at the skinny, immature 17 year old that just bounced out the door. I walked over to my dresser and put a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans on. I went down to the kitchen once I found myself 'presentable'.

"Good morning Thomas," My mom, Aisha, said to me. She is the only one that doesn't have to do farm work. Sometimes I swear that is why she married my dad, just so she didn't have to work. Not that she is lazy or anything, it's just that she rubs it in a lot.

"Morning."

"Sol" ('morning')

"Your father said it's your turn to feed the Grumpigs." I nodded, while grabbing a few sticks of bacon. "You can ask Mark for help. He went out to count the Spoinks earlier this morning."

"Thanks Mom" Midnight and I ran out and over to the 'pig barn' as my brother, Jason, so lovingly called it. I got there to find a tall man standing in front of the fence with a Pikachu and Electrike next to him. The man had to be close to six feet high with short black hair and dark brown eyes. Even though I have known him all my life, Mark still scared the crap out of me. Jason said that when Dad hired him, everyone, even Mom, questioned Dad's sanity. "Morning Mark," I said carefully.

"Your father said you can use the feed from the feed house, if you didn't already know." He told me, not even turning around. "Don't know why they keep reminding you, you have been doing this for ten years." I nodded and ran to the feed house with Midnight behind me. I grabbed the bag and headed back to the barn, putting the feed in the trough. The Pikachu that is always with Mark, he calls him Soot, climbed up and started eating a little of the feed.

"Don't you have your own food?" I questioned the mouse, who was stuffing his cheeks with the corn feed.

"Pi Pikaka pi pika chu kachu." Which I took to mean, 'Mark never feeds me what I want.' *1

"Ok then, have fun with that." I backed away as the Grumpigs got their share. I saw Mark sitting on the fence. "Want to go back and have some real breakfast?"

"You need to count them." Was the only reply I was going to get. I sighed and started to count the scrambling pigs, trying not to count the little spot of yellow that popped up every once and awhile. After two or three hundred Grumpigs and two hours later, I was finally sitting down at the breakfast table.

"So Tommy, what took you so long?" My older, but youngest, sister, Trini, asked. I sighed as I took my seat closest to Dad's. Mark stayed outside to talk to him about something.

_Dad's probably asking him to go to the Mainland to sell things again. _I thought playing with my food. _I wish I could go, but Dad would never let me go. He won't even let Jason go._

"Thomas," My mother snapped at me, waking me out of my thoughts. "Your sister asked you a question."

I looked up. "Oh sorry, what did you say Kimberly?" Everyone in the room face palmed.

"I asked you what took you so long, stupid." Trini told me, in her mockingly sweet voice.

"Stupid pigs won't stop moving."

"Sol Absol" ('Yes I agree.')

"Well someone won't worry about them for the next few days." We all turned around to see Dad and Mark step in the room. Mark did not look to happy. Then again when is this guy happy? "Mark said he needed help carrying the goods to Kanto. Saffron's marketers are asking for a lot of corn and wheat this season. Fuchsia and Celadon keep asking for Moo-moo milk."

Jason looked surprised. "There are tons of other farms that are closer to them though. Why don't they ask from them?"

"The farms on the main land charge higher prices now," Mark told us in his monotone voice. I felt Absol give and involuntary shiver. "It's getting harder for them to find land. So they go to the Islands to find good farms."

My dad slapped Mark's back. "That's makes great sense to me. That just leaves who is helping you," My dad said as he sat at the table. Mark stayed standing. "Come on, Mark! Take a seat. You have been in this family for about ten years now." Mark sighed and sat down, not helping himself to the food, which is good because my over weight dad almost cleared out the entire table. I noticed that Mark's Pokemon, the Pikachu and Electrike, were sitting under the table. Pikachu was eating ketchup straight out of the bottle and the Electrike mumbled something I swore sounded like 'pig'.

Jason decided to break the silence. "Dad, who are you talking about?" Dad looked up to see all of us, with the obvious exception of Mark, looking at him expectedly.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked all of us. We all shook our heads no, even Midnight disagreed.

Mark just huffed. "Thomas is going with me to the main land." My face must have looked funny because when Mark looked towards me, he made a small smile.

"Mark said that Tommy was the only one that hasn't even seen the main land." Dad explained. Jason nodded agreeably, as the others broke out disagreement.

"Zordon, you can't send my baby out there! He isn't old enough!" That was my mom.

"But I didn't get to go till I was almost thirteen!" That was Kim.

"Why does Mr. I can't even pay attention get to go?" That was Trini.

When Mark got up it all got quiet. "Where I come from children left their homes when they were ten to go out and experience the world." The Pikachu at his feet nodded, as if from experience. For the first time, I wondered if Pikachu was Mark's first Pokemon. Mark walked out of the room, with his Pokemon close behind him.

"Well then, that's settled!" My dad said seeing the looks on our faces, which all of us were utterly confused. "Tommy will go to Kanto with Mark Friday!" I looked at the calendar on the kitchen wall. Tuesday. Three days till I go to Kanto.

* * *

***1 Accual translation ('Well I would have to eat this if Mewtwo gave me Ketchup')**

**Finally finished! Ok you peps know the drill Review and I'll be back two weeks from today! **

**\ || /**

**\/**


	5. Going to the shore!

_**Okay people, I'm sorry this took so long. You won't believe how many test some professors can put in a week. **_

**Mysterious person #1: Excuses excuses.**

_**What are you doing here? I told you I only need one of you. And that one isn't you. **_

**Mysterious person #2: She said something about needing more make-up and the clothes you gave us make our butts look fat. **

_**They do not! Come on, you two have skin-tight jeans and she a skirt. How is that fattening?**_

**Mysterious boss-dude: It just is… Don't ask, those three complain all the time.**

_**Good point. Hey Mewthree, the Disclaimer please**_**.**

**Mewthree: Ok! Houndmon owns nothing! Not even the computer she is typing on.**

**Mysterious person #3: Ok I'm ready for my close up!**

**(Everyone face-palms) **_**You don't come on till the end… anyways, on with the story!**_

I woke up Friday morning to a little yellow ball of fur in my face.

"Pi kaka kachu." ("Good morning sunshine") It said while prodding my face. I groaned and tried to turn over, at least until I heard it sparking.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I shouted as I sat up quickly, flinging the little yellow mouse across the room. Midnight snickered at Pikachu's pain.

"Ab sol abs?" ('Are you alright?') Midnight asked as he prodded the mouse with his horn. I walked over to them and picked up Mark's knocked out mouse. I walked down the stairs to see Mark already at the bottom of the stairway.

"I was wondering what took you so long." Mark mumbled. He snapped his fingers and Pikachu's ears perked up. He jumped out of my arms and onto Mark's shoulder. Mark must have seen the surprised look on my face, because he rolled his eyes at me. "He wanted attention from you, and you fell for it. Now get dressed, the boat leaves in an hour whether you are on it or not. Your father, brother and I already loaded it." He turned to walk away, and then stopped, surprising even Pikachu. "And please don't run onto the boat dock in your pajamas." He said monotony. With that he walked off, leaving Midnight and I staring into space wondering what brought that last part up. I shook my head and bounded upstairs to get dressed in my normal black t-shirt and jeans and looked at my clock. I had about ten minutes to get outside and on that boat. I really didn't want to test Mark on what he said about leaving me here. I jumped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, almost running into my mom.

"And where do you think you are going in such a hurry?" She asked me in that annoying parenting voice.

"Mark said the boat leaves in an hour about fifty minutes ago." I told her, as I picked up as many pieces of bacon that could fit in my hand without burning it. I ran out the door and ran back in and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. "Love you. Bye!" I said running out the door.

"Love you too! Be careful!" I faintly heard her say. I ran to the docks to see my dad and Jason waiting near the dock.

"Boy, what took you so long?" My dad yelled. I rolled my eyes and headed towards them.

"I had to get dressed and find Midnight's Pokeball." I told them holding out a dusk ball with a scythe sticker on it.

Jason nodded and handed me a backpack. "Here are some supplies you might need." I took the bag and looked inside and saw potions and full heals inside it. "If you need to get Midnight healed and you don't have any potions left, go to the Pokemon Center." He told me, as I got on the board that separated the boat from the dock. Mark's boat was a large motor boat with no sail. It had a platform that stuck out at the front, which Mark's Electrike was sleeping on, and a cabin in the middle that was enclosed with the steering stuff on the top. (Like the first boat from Pokemon 2000.) Mark, himself, was standing on the top of the cabin staring off into the ocean, like something was bothering him, and his Pikachu was running around the boat in circles. I laughed a little and said my goodbyes to my dad and brother. When I got on the boat Mark looked at me.

"Are you finally ready to go?" He asked. If you asked me he sounded a little worried about something, like something was wrong.

"Yeah, but what's wrong?" He looked at me through narrowed eyes, so I clarified. "You sound nervous about something."

"Ele ike elect rike." ('You should tell him.') His Electrike barked at him. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Chu pika pika chu?" ('Why not tell him?') Pikachu asked Mark, jumping onto his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, crossing my arms trying to look smarter. I failed completely when the boat gave a lunge, as Mark steered it out of the dock, I lost my balance and fell over. Midnight sidestepped and I fell on my face. Of course I got up to two pokemon snickering in my face, give you one guess. When I got up I went to face Mark again. "What wrong? Is there something bad happing on the mainland?" I asked actually concerned.

"One of my contacts, that normally helps me with protecting the farm goods, hasn't answered my calls." I looked at him confused.

"But don't you need to pay people to protect things?" I asked him. When he remained silent I continued. "You never mentioned to dad or mom about spending extra money."

He shook his head. "You misunderstand." He told me in his deeper than normal monotone voice. "My friend is willing to do this without pay and buys some of the crop afterwards. He is the reason I never come back with leftovers."

"But why doesn't he want to get paid?"

"He doesn't feel that's right to charge me with protection. After all, I protected him first." He stared backed out to the ocean ahead of him and I took that as a signal that the conversation was over. I sighed and went over to where Midnight and Pikachu were on the deck. I sat with them and petted Midnight's back in his favorite spot. This, of course, made Pikachu want a back rub, so he climbed onto my lap. I stroked both of them as I watched the ocean.

"Are we there yet?" I asked Mark, as we entered what felt like the third hour on his ship. He didn't answer me for a second and I thought he was ignoring me. "Mark!" I yelled, hoping to get the older man attention.

"What?" Came the short reply.

"Are we there yet?"

"Another—Get inside the cabin." I looked up confused at the change in sentence and tone. He went from his normal monotone to a more concerned, if he could be concerned in the first place, voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I climbed up the stairs to where he was steering the boat. I immediately knew what was wrong. There were storm clouds heading our way and it was already starting to rain.

"I said get in the cabin." Mark growled at me. I followed his orders and went into the cabin taking Midnight with me. As I was going inside, I saw Electrike start growling and retreating to where Mark was. Pikachu went to where she, Mark told me Electrike was a she a long time ago, was standing a few seconds ago. Midnight pushed me inside as the boat was hit by a massive wave. I ran to where we were keeping some of the crops to make sure they were securely in place. I could hear Mark's faint voice on the top, probably telling Pikachu and Electrike what to do.

I looked down at Midnight. "What do we do now?" I asked him.

"Sol ol ab Absol?" ('Pray to Father Arceus?') That sounded good to me.

"Arceus, please don't let us crash. I know Mark's annoying and all but I don't think this is the way he wanted to go." Midnight snorted at my prayer. "Hey, he isn't my father, and I think that was a good prayer." The boat lunged again at the weight of another wave. "Please don't let us die."

The rocking of the boat went on for thirty minutes. This time I kept looking at the clock in the cabin. Midnight kept pacing back in forth and I sat on the couch, rubbing my hands together and feeling useless. We finally heard a scratch on the door. I went to open it and I saw Electrike pawing at the door. I follow her out to see Mark in the same spot; the only difference was that he was wet.

"Well that storm knocked us off coarse a little bit." He told me as I looked around the ship. Amazingly nothing was broken or thrown off its perch or spot, Pikachu barely even looked wet. "We are off the coast of Johto right now." He pointed in one direction, which was to the left of us. I followed his finger and saw a mountain range. Well it looked like the pictures in Mom's geography book.

"Is that …?" I drew a blank. I couldn't remember the name of the mountain that separated Kanto and Johto.

"That's Mt. Sliver." Mark explained. "It's the home of the Indigo League, the Kanto and Johto Elite Fours and the Main G-Men base." Mark looked at me on the last one. Dad had always told stories of the legendary G-Men. They were heroes to those in the Islands.

"Where are we docking at?"

"A large port city called Vermillion City on the coast of Kanto." He paused for a moment. "We might need to be careful though."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"There were reports for the last few years of boats being attacked near her-" Mark didn't get to finish his sentence as the boat lunged forwards again, this time not from the waves. Mark gritted his teeth and looked down towards the haul of the ship. "What's that Carvanha doing?" He asked.

"Just doing what I told it to." We both looked up to see a young red haired woman standing on a Staraptor. She wore a black skirt and a black jacket with short sleeves covering a small red shirt, that didn't even come up to the top of her chest.

"What do you want?" I yelled at her. Mark put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"My my. Aren't we the little feisty one?" The woman mocked. "You see boys; you two are trespassing on private property."

"And we will be out of here as soon as you call your pokemon off." Mark told her, mockingly but sweet at the same time. "If you don't I might have to use force. And you don't want that, ma'am." Got to love this guy, he is willing to save your tail and doesn't care that it means fighting a women to do it.

"I don't think you can do much." The woman told him.

"Let's see." Mark said, with a smile on his face for the first time in my life. "Macaria, do you want first hit?" I looked around for a new pokemon of Mark's, knowing that the only one of Mark's pokemon that had a nickname was Soot, his Pikachu, and he didn't even call him that that often. My eyes fell on his Electrike as she got in front of us.

"Electrike has a nickname?" I question him. He stared at me through the sides of his eyes.

"Is now the right time for questions?" I shook my head. "Good. Macaria use thunderbolt now." Electrike, I mean Macaria, fired a bolt of lightning from her body straight towards the water where the fish/shark pokemon was still ramming our hull.

"Carvanha, dodge and use dark pulse."

Mark laughed. "You are going to tell a water pokemon to swim away from an electric attack?" The woman got wide-eyed at the statement. The shark pokemon swam through the water trying to escape the attack. Macaria missed the mark, but the water conducted the electricity and shocked the Carvanha. The shark pokemon resurfaced with swirls in its eyes. "I think that means you leave us alone." Mark told the woman.

"You haven't seen the last of Kierra!" She yelled as she recalled her pokemon and flew off on that Staraptor.

**Kierra aka mysterious person #3: You made me a coward! **

_**Comparably you are. I mean look at the other two! **_

**Mysterious person#1: Houndmon has a point. **

**Mysterious person #2: Yes she does. You don't look half as cool as me.**

_**Someone needs a reality check. **_

_**Ok so, weird evil bad guys that keep popping up in my authors notes aside. I might not be able to update this story every two weeks. I'll just update it when I can, so don't despair if I don't update for a while. I just don't want to give you crappy chapters, they must meet mine and my 'beta's' approval standards. And if you haven't figured out whom Mewthree is then… well… I'm not sure if there is hope for you. If you need a hint… His former name means the same as his current "name". **_


	6. Commanding Landing

**_Hi there everybody! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I got caught up in my jobs and computer stopped working and London (which was fun by the way) and this new website I'm working on. If you want to see it, I'll put the site at the bottom so you can go to it. And for the people that want to read my Warriors story, I promise that will be up before the month is out. _**

**_Ok so I don't Run my jaws too much... Here we go!_**

* * *

**G-Men Chapter 5**

The last three hours after the strange woman attacked us, was full of silence. Every time I asked Mark a question, all he did was grunt like he was in deep thought. That never stopped me, Thomas James Oliver II, from trying though.

"Hey Mark?" I asked for the first time in the past hour. He only grunted to show he was 'listening'. I stroked Midnight's fur as he slept in my lap. "Why didn't you tell anyone you could battle? I mean you never want to practice battle with Jason, Dad, and me, and we even ask."

Mark sighed, never taking his eyes off the coast line that was coming into view. "If I answer this question, will you shut up?"

"Not fair," I fake whined. "My question first." I was trying to lighten the tense mood. I got the feeling I failed when Mark gave me a glare that only the fabled Mewtwo could pull off. I put up my hands up in surrender. "Joking, I'll stop asking questions if you answer two of mine. I promise, on the honesty of Mew, that they have nothing to do with weird lady." I said jerking my thumb back towards the way we came. Soot started laughing his head off, as Mark gave a snort of disbelief. I could have sworn I saw Macaria blush from her spot near Mark.

"Fine," Mark grunted. "But only if it gets you to shut up." I nodded and gave a quick "sure" at Mark's tone. He sighed again. "To answer your first question, I never felt the need to tell anyone or to practice."

"Liar," I huffed, it was obvious by the strained, and hesitant, tone of his voice.

"That's my answer," He replied curtly. "Now before we get there, what is your second question?"I heard him mumble, "So I can get a few moments of peace before we get there," under his breath.

"My second question is simple. Who was your first Pokémon?" I asked. Mark went almost visibly stiff for a quick second. "Was it Soot?" I tried again, watching the same reaction from the small electric Pokémon.

"No it wasn't Soot or Macaria. It was a…," Mark paused for a second to think. "Charmander. It was a charmander."

"Lair," I said again.

"Pika! Pikachu," (Look! We're there.) Soot told me jumping onto my head. He slid down my back and hopped onto Midnight. "Pika, pika! Pi chu Pikachu, chu pika!" (Wakey wakey! Eggs and Bacey, and ketchup!)

Midnight groaned, not really liked being woken up by a hyperactive mouse. "Sol Absol ab sol," (We really need to get you off that stuff.) He mumbled. Soot gasped in shock as he ran down to the cabin.

I grinned. "Bet you five pok`e that's where his ketchup stash is at." I told Mark with a smug grin on my face.

"You shouldn't gamble," Mark told me bluntly. He turned to look at Macaria. "Would you mind please?" Macaria nodded and let loose a huge Thunderbolt into the sky. The bolt was powerful enough to shake the entire boat, and I barely ducked in time to dodge a terrified Wingull.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled as I shakily got back to my feet. "Do you WANT to tell everyone in Kanto that we are here?"

"You'll see," Mark told me, never taking his eyes off the cityscape. After a few moments of silence, where I was glaring at him, Mark looked over his shoulder for a second. "And by the way, watch your mouth. You don't need to be cussing at your age."

""Pi pika chu. Pi chu ka pika, chu ka pikachu." (Yeah right. Do as I say not as I do.), Soot said as he walked out of the cabin, with his paws full of ketchup packets. Soot walked over to Midnight, who was picking himself off the wet deck. "Pika pi Pikachu?" (Want to share?) Soot asked extending his paw full of the red condiment. Midnight stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Pikachu" (Suit yourself)

I rolled my eyes as Soot dropped the ketchup packets and started biting one open. I jumped in surprise as the boat came to a sudden stop and the engine was cut. "What's wrong?" I asked Mark gripping the sides of the boat in anticipation for another attack.

"Calm down. I'm just waiting for our escort to show up," Mark told me haughtily like it was obvious. I huffed as he crossed his arms, staring out into the sky. I tried to follow his gaze to see what he was looking for. What I did see wasn't what I was expecting at all. I saw hundreds of boats tied up to the docks with twice as many people walking back and forth going on with their daily lives, like the thousands others around them. I stood there wide-eyed at the awe-inspiring sight. Some of the buildings reached up to the cloudy skies above, and where sunlight did break through, some of them had a golden glow. On the top of some of the buildings were statues of the high legendaries, such as Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Rayquaza, Ho-oh, Lugia, and, my favorite, Mew.

"Like it?" I turned to look at Mark, whom hadn't moved a muscle. Before I could respond, Mark spoke again. "There that Slowpoke is." Soot jumped onto Mark's shoulder. "Couldn't hurt him to get here any faster could it?" He told me, as he shrugged his shoulder hard enough to make Soot jump back onto the ground again, unfortunately onto an unnoticing Macaria, who yelped.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at him confusedly. Midnight prodded my side with his scythe to get my attention before pointing to a point in the sky. "Um, are we waiting for an Altaria?" I asked as I spotted the blue bird-like Pokémon with white cotton wings. "And is that a person riding on its back?"

"Tommy, meet the commander of the Pokémon G-men," Mark told me as the Altaria landed and an older dark haired man jumped off its back. "This is Commander Morty Wataru."

* * *

**_That's all for now, I have all 15 of the G-men planned out, but I might look for some other people that Tommy will meet along the way. If you do want to summit an OC then you need to PM _****_me, I will not take them by reviews._**

**_Please Review. I know there are people reading this, and I really could do with come criticism, just not flames. Please remember that there is another person on the other side of the computer that has feelings just like you do. But the more reviews I get, the more motivated I get to write. _**

**_Oh and that website is createawarriorcat. wetpaint. com . Just take out the spaces. _**


End file.
